


Mine to Keep

by amadwomanrambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Complete, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Triangles, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Romance, Sex, Smut, Stalking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanrambles/pseuds/amadwomanrambles
Summary: You made your choice, and you wanted to be with the General. But the Supreme Leader isn't going to like it, and he will have you no matter the cost. *Last of a 3 part Series!*
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Arkanis was a cold and rainy planet; the complete opposite of what your planet was like. The rain happened two to three times a week and when it wasn’t raining there was a light sprinkle. And if there was any sunlight you would be able to see the lush green forests and the small patches of civilization in the distance. You didn’t mind that you didn’t return to your home planet since it was still under the occupation of The First Order.

You held the warm cup of Stimcaf in your hands as you took in the landscape; the wind slightly bringing a chill through your robe. Just as you brought the cup to your lips, arms snaked around your figure and pulled you into a warm embrace. You felt your back rest against a firm chest. A smile crept on your lips, “I hope I didn’t wake you this morning,” you chuckled. “Oh no, darling. That bed could keep me knocked out solid for a very long time,” Hux smiled before resting his chin on your shoulder.

It was some months since you and Armitage defected from the First Order to be together. When Kylo Ren found out he was furious, reaching out to you with the force demanding answers. It felt like torture most nights; you could feel his anger in every limb. Armitage would be there to hold you close and comfort you until Kylo’s hold on you went away. It was almost every night now, and Armitage was more than upset about it. “Even when we run away Ren is with us. He just can’t cope with the fact that you made your decision,” Armitage said, jaw tightening.

“I know,” you said as you brought a hand to your neck; a light red bruise in the form of a hand wrapped around it. It had happened a couple of nights ago when Kylo attempted to speak with her though the force. The bond between them was strong, but his anger got the best of him. It was the first time you ever saw Armitage look at you with utter fear in his eyes; seeing you pinned to the bed with an invisible hand at your throat, screaming. He felt helpless, unable to save his beloved from the terrible invisible villain.

If Kylo showed his face Armitage would undoubtedly want to punch it. Hurting y/n like that was unacceptable and brought back horrible memories he wished didn’t exist. He took a deep breath and exhaled, giving your body a light squeeze, “Let’s get out of here today. Get some fresh air,” he said softly. You adjusted your head slightly to look down at Hux resting on your shoulder, “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” you smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren struck down the control panel in anger; sparks flying and systems crashing. Chasing after Rey was making things difficult for him but he wasn’t going to stop until he joined her or he killed her. But now that y/n wasn’t there for his pleasure, and with that ginger scum no less, he was ready to just destroy planets to look for them. As Kylo continued to his destruction, Allegiant General Pryde approached with a couple of Lieutenants behind him.

“Supreme Leader,” Pryde started, hands clasped behind his back, “The Scavenger is still nowhere to be found, or what’s left of the Resistance. Though I highly doubt that they are dead,” Kylo rolled his eyes; it was rather annoying when others told him things that he had already knew. “And…the defectors?” Ren asked, gritting his teeth. “Our spies have said they may have found Grand Admiral y/n and General Hux on Arkanis, Hux’s home planet,” Pryde responded, “Would you like me to send a squadron down to collect them? I could go myse—“

Ren brought a hand up to stop him, “No … I will go after them myself, alone. They will be punished for their insubordination; I’ll make sure of it,” he said before turning on his heel to enter his TIE Silencer. He was dead set on getting y/n back … whatever it takes.

Back on Arkanis, you and Armitage went into the local town for fresh air and supplies. It was surreal walking into a town in civilian clothes, having destroyed your old uniforms long ago. At first the natives would look at them strange, but when they proved to them that they meant no harm then the townspeople backed down. You let them know that you weren’t with the First Order, and that was enough for you. A scarf was wrapped around your neck to hide the bruise that was there. It still felt fresh and stung when you touched it, so it would be best to hide it.

Armitage remained close, a hand hovering over his blaster in the event of any potential threat. You had gone up to a vendor to observe the produce layout, the merchant initiating small talk. The months on Arkanis got you to get to know the people and you grew close with them; you would take the time to play with the local children, playing games and whatnot. Armitage liked to see you play with the children; it gave him thoughts on if they both wanted to have their own offspring. After being in The First Order for so long, this was one of the first times he’s ever thought of having a normal life.

You had thanked the merchant and walked over to Armitage with the bag of produce that you had purchased, smiling. “What are you thinking about?” you asked with a small chuckle. “About our future,” He said as he rested around your shoulders. “Seeing you with the kids just made me think if you want to … create a family of our own,”

To be honest, you never thought about that until now. Playing with the children reminded her of the times she would play with the future Stormtroopers between trainings. Maybe she did want that? Even moreso with Armitage. “I couldn’t think of anyone better to start a family with,” you smiled as you rested your head on his shoulder. There was a warmth that grew in Armitage’s chest; he could not recall ever feeling this happy before.

Finally … he could be the father his own father never was.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon returning home Armitage wasted no time to get straight to fill you with a child. His hands went straight to undressing you as his lips were locked with yours. Your fingers were entwined in his ginger locks as you both worked to move towards the bed. His moans were sweet like honey and you wanted more of it; clothing had been tossed to the side making a trail. Armitage wrapped his arms around your frame to lower you softly onto the bed as if you would break if he had dropped you onto it. This was different from previous times you’ve had sex … this time you were making love.

Armitage made sure to avoid your neck since the bruise was still fresh, kissing down your shoulder. He had stopped for a moment to position his cock at your entrance, allowing your wetness to prepare him for penetration. The anticipation was killing you, you were craving for him as if you had been without food for days. It was _excruciatingly_ slow as he entered, but it felt amazing. You had let out a low groan as he continued to push the full length of his cock deeper into your wet pussy. Armitage moaned as he felt how tight your walls already were around him, then he began his pace. He went down to kiss you softly as his hips moved in a fluid motion. There was no need to hurry, as there was no Kylo waiting to have their way with you after nor any work to be done.

It was the first time the two of you could be truly intimate, and you had to make the most of it.

Gasps and moans were all that could be heard with each thrust, your legs wrapped around his waist. “Fuck, y/n,” Armitage moaned, beginning to speed up his pace. It was a feeling of pure ecstacy; his thrusts beginning to push you over the edge. The pleasure began to wash over you like a tidal wave as he went deeper and deeper. He could feel your walls begin to collapse around him, and he could feel himself reaching his peak. He sped up his pace as your walls wrapped tighter and tighter around his cock, feeling your orgasm cover him. You let out a cry as you came, fingernails digging into his pale flesh. It was like music to his ears, senses overwhelmed by your orgasm. Not too long after Armitage followed suit, spilling his seed inside you.

He rested his head on your chest as the rest of his body collapsed beside you, making you yelp slightly. “Do you think that made me pregnant?” you asked, giggling. Armitage made a face, “Hmm, I don’t think so. We’re going to have to try a few more times just to make sure,” he grinned before kissing you passionately. There wasn’t going to be any complaining coming from you, and he knew that.

A light beeping interrupted the brief silence which made the both of you jump. Armitage got up and grabbed the communicator; Lieutenant Mitaka appeared in the hologram, “Mitaka? What’s going on,” he asked, concerned. “Ren is after you, Hux. The both of you,” Mitaka said, the hologram turning to face you. “I had thought as much, seeing as he almost tried to kill y/n in the process,” Armitage commented.

“He knows that you’re both on Arkanis. He’s on his way now to find you,”

Your eyes widened; you knew the time alone in seclusion wasn’t going to last long, but you didn’t think it was going to be _so soon_.

“Thank you, Dolphed. We’ll prepare for his arrival,” Hux nodded, “Stay safe. If anyone finds out that you reached out to us, especially Pryde, you’ll be killed,”

“I know … but it’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Mitaka bowed his head before the comm disconnected.

It would be an understatement if you said that you were scared.

You were downright terrified.

Kylo Ren .. The Supreme Leader … coming after you and Armitage? What did he plan on doing? There was no way in hell you were going to return to Kylo when he is in such a crazed state, especially if he meant to harm Armitage in the process. You were finally happy for once in your life and he wouldn’t even allow you _that_.

Armitage reached over to caress your cheek, “We will get through this together, my love. I won’t let him take you away from me,”


	4. Chapter 4

A lone TIE Silencer had jumped out of hyperspace and into the Arkanis system. Kylo Ren had removed his newly repaired helmet to get a better look at the planet; he could feel your presence there, he just needed to know exactly where you were. Anger still filled his body; he couldn’t understand how you could leave him like this and he needed answers. He wanted to believe that Hux had brainwashed you like the Stormtroopers so that he could have you to himself, but that even sounded farfetched.  


The ship flew into the planet’s atmosphere and landed in one of the lush forests; it was a smarter move to not fly onto one of the landing platforms since that would bring more attention to himself. He had to change out of his usual outfit into something that he could easily pull off as a civilian; luckily he had some clothing stored away from his past to allow him to do so. It had been so long since the last time he wore it; even with everything that had changed it still fit him like a glove. Placing his crossguard in the side pouch of his pants, Kylo was ready to look for you. You were a doe in the forest, and he the hunter. He was going to find you, and he wasn’t going to stop until you were with him once more.

You had listened to Armitage’s advice and remained indoors for as long as possible, but you knew that you had to have fresh air at some point or you were going to go mad. Hux chucked, “There’s no stopping you is there?” he said before kissing your forehead. You smiled up at him before you went to change your clothes. After wearing First Order issued pants for years, it felt liberating to wear a dress. It was a boring gray color, but it flowed nicely and had some pretty embroidery along the sleeves. Your hair was down with a little brooch to hold up some hair away from your face.

Armitage smiled as he walked in to see you getting ready, “I know I’ve told you this before, but that uniform did no justice to your beauty,”

“Ever the charmer, Armitage,” you chuckled before getting up from your vanity. You linked arms with him and left your home to take a walk to the nearest town and get the fresh air you desperately needed.

The town had been busy with the most recent shipment of goods that there was a lot of vendors calling out deals on new items. The sight filled you with joy; to see a place prosper and not cowering in fear due to the First Order occupation. It made you think back on the days when you had given everything for the First Order and how they stood for bringing peace to the Galaxy. It was a different perspective then, and seeing it from a different side now made you think clearer.

**_Y/n …_ **

Your smile was wiped away suddenly hearing an all too familiar voice.

_**Come back to me …** _

Armitage looked over to see that your face had gone blank, “Y/n? Is something the matter?” he asked.

It was like you were in a trance; you couldn’t hear the question Armitage asked you. All you could hear was the voice calling back for you. The feeling of longing and desperation in the voice; craving for you.

The fact that you weren’t responsive worried Armitage; he immediately took hold of his blaster and looked around for any sign of the Supreme Leader. His seafoam green hues scanned the area for any sign of Kylo’s signature black outfit and helmet, but couldn’t see it. No masks to be found, just the hustle and bustle of the busy marketplace.

Unfortunately, he didn’t notice that y/n had let go of his arm and had wandered off to an alley in the distance to a dark haired man that had been waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

The last thing that you had remembered was being in the marketplace on Arkanis; Armitage was next to you and the vendors were busy selling their newest stock of goods. But now you were in a room in space, far from your home and far from Hux. You sat up to get a better look at your surroundings to see that you were in someone’s bed in a jet black dress that was different from what you had been wearing previously.

“You’re finally awake,”

You looked over and saw Kylo there leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

“…Ben?” you asked, puzzled, “H-how did I get here? Last I remember, I was in Ar-”

Kylo didn’t flinch when you said Ben; in fact, he never did. He had confided in you for so long, that he believed that you deserved to call him that even though he had donned a different persona.

“Arkanis, yes,” he nodded before pushing himself off the doorway with his burly, toned arms, “I brought you back where you belong, y/n. With me,”

You were confused; last you remembered the man before you was obsessed with getting this Rey on his side. That girl had powers that you definitely didn’t have and probably had more to offer than you thought you already provided. And even then, you didn’t know if you were even important enough to have around anymore. How could you ever compete with someone like Rey the Scavenger?

“You have no idea how important you are to me, y/n,” Kylo said, eyebrows furrowed as he sat by you on the bed, “I just … never got to figure out what it was until now,”

He reached forward to take your hand in his, his thumb lightly caressing the back of your hand. Your hand looked incredibly tiny compared to his massive hands; hands that had held you when he fucked you passionately against the walls of the very room you were in. The hand that had strangled you through the force and made you scared for your life.

“The truth is … I didn’t realize how invaluable you are to me. You know be better than anyone else in the galaxy. I’ve told you things I couldn’t bring myself to tell Snoke even if he tried to force it out of me,” he looked down, “As far as I’m concerned … I have no clue who this Rey is,”

All of this information was throwing you for a loop; he never told you about this and he decided to tell you now? Even though you made up your mind and picked Armitage, this was making you think twice. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Back on Arkanis, Armitage was gathering what he could before he went on his mission to find you. He felt it was his fault that he allowed himself to be distracted when he was supposed to be protecting you. There was no clue what Kylo was going to do, and with the mere fact that Kylo was like a loose cannon it wasn’t difficult to assume the worst.

“I will find you and bring you home, y/n,” Hux said as he pushed the buttons along the console of the ship as it prepared for takeoff, “Even if it means I die in the process…”


	6. Chapter 6

A few months ago you had felt so sure that you were ready to make your choice and pick Armitage. And now after Kylo’s confession, you felt unsure. It was an impossible choice that would leave either one in either a destructive or depressive state; at neither would accept sharing you again after all of this. You lay in Kylo’s bed, still dressed in the black gown you had woke up in. In a way being in Kylo’s room could still be considered a prison … just a fancier cell.

Kylo had respected your wishes and had spent the night separately so you could be alone with your thoughts. Though you could tell that he had been craving your touch for so long the whole shock from the change in scenery was understandable and he would rather have you willingly want to be with you than forcing you. He was starting to learn that forcing someone to love them wasn’t going to feel the same as someone choosing to love them.

You got out of bed to look out the transparisteel window and saw just the stars and black of space; in a way it had matched the dress you were wearing. Curious, you walked over to the mirror to get a better look at what Kylo had you dressed in. It was a black floor-length dress made of chiffon with a plunged neckline made of lace; a dress made for an Empress.

The sound of doors opening broke your train of thought as you saw Kylo enter the room, wearing his usual black robes. “Do you like it?” he asked, gesturing at the dress.

“I do. I don’t think I’ve ever worn anything so elegant before,” you said, shaking your head.

He walked up to you, looking at your reflection in the mirror before he stopped to stand behind you. The sight of Kylo standing with you in the mirror filled you with a sense of power you didn’t think you had. He placed his hands on your arms, rubbing up and down softly, “Don’t you see, y/n? We can rule to Galaxy side by side. You are respected and worshiped here in the First Order,” he said before planting a soft kiss on your head, “Be my Empress,”

You bit your lip as you looked at the reflection once more; contemplating. “I know it will be a difficult decision, y/n,” Kylo said as he turned you to face him, “Let me prove to you that I will take good care of you,”

Kylo leaned in and planted a soft kiss on your lips, his hands moving up to cup your face. A few strands of his hair fell to brush your face slightly as you pulled in to the kiss, resting your hands on his chest. Your clothes seemed to melt in to one another as the kiss deepened and the gap between you closed. Your hands worked to disrobe the Supreme Leader, allowing the belt that was wrapped around his torso to fall with a loud thump on the ground. He did not break the kiss as you pushed off his cape to work on taking off his tunic.

You pulled away from the kiss, “By the maker, why do you wear so many layers?” you said, breathing heavily.

He smirked, “Maybe I’ll change my wardrobe,” he said before pulling the tunic over his head to toss off to the side, “As for you … you don’t have many anyway,” Kylo brought up his hand and let two fingers pull downward; you felt the dress you were wearing immediately fall off of you and pool at your feet.

You smirked and shook your head, “Of course you would,”

Kylo shrugged before pulling you back in, “You don’t mind it at all, anyway,”

“Tru–,” your words were interrupted with his lips against yours once more, his hands moving to push your body against the wall. It was cold against your skin, but the friction between bodies would change the temperature quickly. His kisses were hungry and rough as if he was starving from not having you in so long; hips grinding against you as you could feel his precum through his pants.

You let out a shiver; the feeling of his bulge against your heat was starting to drive you wild. Wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders, you propped yourself up to wrap your legs around his waist so he could position his entrance. Kylo brought one hand to rest against the wall and the other to release his erection; bringing his tip to rub up and down your pussy to tease you. A whimper escaped your lips, giving him the signal to enter.

Kylo pushed you hard against the wall as his cock went deeper and deeper into your pussy. You broke the kiss to throw your head back and cry out his name; your entire body shook as you were getting reacquainted with his size. His thrusts were hard and deep like a constant wave crashing over you to the point where you could possibly drown from it.

He smirked as he continued his steady pace, bringing his lips to wrap around your breast and suck lightly. You tasted so sweet in his mouth, like a heavenly nectar reserved only for him. Giving out a cry as your orgasm coated his dick, your fingernails dragged across his back with enough pressure to draw blood. Kylo grunted as he continued to thrust faster like some uncontrollable animal as he made it to his climax. You felt like you were being torn apart as you felt his seed fill inside you, feeling your body begin to go weak. 

Kylo moved so he could carry your limp form over to the bed, laying you softly onto the sheets. You were exhausted from the energy exerted that you had passed out; he brushed a few strands of hair away from your sleeping face.

“You are my Empress, y/n. And I will not let him take you from me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fic divides its endings. Yep that's right! You get to choose whether you're going to end up with Kylo or Hux. I mainly decided to do that because I myself couldn't pick who I would end up with. And having it end with only one of the two would it would just hurt the other and I wouldn't want that to them lasndlksndflksndf.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending where you choose Hux over Kylo.

After being on the ship for so long, it was easy for Armitage to find his way back onto the Finalizer. He donned his General uniform once again to make his way through the ship unnoticed, and so far no one has been able to recognize that he was back on the ship. All he wanted to do was find you and bring you back home, and kill Ren in the process. The unbalanced child had been a thorn in his side ever since Snoke took him up as an apprentice. Being the only one that prevented him from rising the ranks in the First Order and gaining the title of Allegiant General as he was supposed to.

Armitage saw Kylo emerge from his quarters and he immediately moved out of sight so that he wouldn’t be noticed. Even though he had a feeling that wasn’t going to matter with Ren’s enhanced senses, it was better to try and not push it. Once he was at a good distance away, Hux moved to enter into Kylo’s quarters. In his head he had imagined the worst; seeing you tied up like some puppet for his sick games or having you covered in cuts from his lightsaber.

But no … you looked just fine.

You were asleep on the bed in an elegant gown, a heavenly aura surrounding your figure. He didn’t expect this from the Supreme Leader, but at the same time he thought it was some kind of sick joke. Armitage went to your side and lightly shook you to wake you up, “Y/n … please. I need you to wake up,” he whispered, eyeing the door just in case Kylo returned. You began to stir, eyes fluttering open. The first thing you see is his ginger hair; you smiled happily and caressed his face, “You came for me,”

“Of course I did, my love. I risk it all to bring you back to me,” Armitage smiled, kissing the palm of your hand.

“But we have to hurry, Ren will be back any moment and it’ll get really ugly real fast,” he said as he stood up from beside the bed.

There wasn’t a moment to think about this; you had to leave. Even with Kylo confessing your feelings to you, it wasn’t healthy how he was going about it. There were too many factors that made this too dangerous for you and for Armitage and you both had to get away.

Giving a nod you got out of bed and stood up, straightening your dress. You could tell that Armitage was enamored about the outfit but you shook your head, “You can appreciate Ren’s gift later, we have to get out of here,” you said as you took his hand and headed towards the doors.

You popped out your head into the corridor to make sure the coast was clear before they left the room; so far the area was empty but it could change at any moment. Running together with hands clasped, Hux led the way back to his transport. The skirts of your dress flowed behind you as you ran, feeling like you were flying. The mere rush pumped adrenaline in you as you weaved through the hallways of the ship, avoiding stormtoopers and officers as much as you could. Anxiety slowly creeping up as you were worried that you were going to get caught sooner or later due to the many cameras that lined the walkways.

As the both of you turned the corner you were stopped by Alligiant General Pryde and Kylo Ren with the Knights of Ren behind them.

Pryde gave a smirk, “As I said, Supreme Leader. Bringing her here was easily going to have him not far behind,” he said with a sly smile. 

“Good work, Pryde. As usual,” Kylo gave a nod before stepping forward; Hux stood in front of you in a protective stance.

“You will not touch her,” Armitage said with a glare; you rested a hand on his shoulder as you looked over to view the scene.

Kylo gestured to the Knights and the moved forward to grab Armitage and separate the two of you, leaving you to stand before the Supreme Leader. “You know we have a connection. I can give you so much more than this mongrel could. You would be my Empress, y/n. Do you not want that?” He asked.

You looked back at Armitage and then to Kylo; two different sides of the same coin.

“Ben … a long time ago I would have said yes. But it’s not the same anymore,” you shook your head, “I did care about you, but you’ve turned into a monster. And if you care about me, then you will let me go,”

Everyone in the hallway was silent as they looked over to Kylo for his response. They had expected him to lash out in anger and either injure y/n or Hux out of spite, but he didn’t. He remained calm, “If that is your choice, then I will let the both of you go,”

Pryde looked over at Kylo with furrowed eyebrows, “But Supreme Leader, they’re def-,” he was interrupted by Kylo force choking the Allegiant General. “They are relieved of duty, Allegiant General. A … early retirement. They were the ones that created Starkiller Base, and I believe they deserve it,”

The Knights let go of Armitage and he went to stand by your side, taking your hand. “I will not stop the both of you from returning to Arkanis. Though, if you permit me, I would like to remain in contact with you.” Kylo said, giving you a small nod.

You gave him a smile, “I would like that very much, Ben,”

Armitage gave Kylo a respective nod and then turned around to head towards his transport, tugging on your hand to take you with him. You gave Kylo and others one last wave before following Hux; it was such a surreal moment waving goodbye to a future where you could have had all the power in the Galaxy.

But you chose Armitage; you chose to create a life of your own with him. To make a family, and live a normal life on Arkanis. If you had asked yourself five years ago what you would see yourself doing at this time, you wouldn’t have predicted this.

You were finally happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending where you choose Kylo over Hux

You woke up to find yourself on Kylo’s bed, the black satin sheets draped over your naked form. Reaching beside you, you felt a warm figure lying beside you. Eyes focused on the disheveled black hair and it made you smile, thinking about the events that had happened earlier. It had been too long since you had a good fuck like that and you personally preferred it. Yes, Armitage made love to you but it didn’t feel the same compared to the carnal desire that Kylo was giving you.

Slipping out of bed, you walked over to the closet to see if there was any other pieces of clothing he had picked out for you. Majority of the outfits were black minus one that was all red with lace and rubies; that made you curious. What was the significance of the dress?

Your fingers ran through the fabric, feeling the soft satin against your skin. “I thought you’d might wear that today,”

You turned to see Kylo there watching you with a smile, “what’s the occasion?’

“You are,”

Your eyebrows furrowed, “I … don’t follow,” you shook your head

“You will become my Empress, and you will have a ceremony and reception to celebrate,” he walked up to you to take the dress off of the hanger. You allowed him to help you get dressed, his hands lightly moving across your skin. It gave you a small shiver, but you loved it. The red lace from the dress went from your shoulders down your arms as multiple layers of chiffon went from your chest down to the floor. It had looked like the black dress you had worn earlier, with rubies situated along the neckline to make a faux necklace.

Bringing yourself back to the mirror once more, you looked at your reflection and saw you changed. You weren’t scared of Kylo like you were before, and you no longer felt conflicted. You wanted to become Empress … and you wanted to rule the Galaxy by his side. You brought a hand to run across the rubies by your neck, seeing the bruise that had been healing starting to go away. The reflection brought a different aura about you; more commanding and regal. “Empress of the First Order … I like the sound of that,” you smiled. Kylo wrapped his arms around you waist and rested his chin on your shoulder, “So do I,”

Armitage found it easy to land his transport in the landing hangar of the Finalizer which surprised him; there was not a single Stormtrooper in sight. Was there something going on? He had to find out what. Hopefully it wasn’t something that involved humiliating y/n, he couldn’t bear seeing you in any kind of pain.

As he walked down the corridors he saw that there were no Stormtroopers or officers walking down either and it was starting to worry the former General. It was then he could hear the resonating voice coming from down the hall followed by cheers. The sound of the gathering was unnatural to Armitage since he was used to the reactions like that of his speech before the destruction of the Hosnian System.

The end of the hall brought Hux to an observation deck to view down below where the congregation had gathered. There were cheers from the Stormtroopers as they raised their arms in celebration for the person in the red dress on the stage next to Kylo Ren; it was you.

His heart sank.

He was too late.

He could have fought for you, killed Ren for you. But from the look on your face, you had made your choice. He had to talk to you though … to find out why. Why your heart would change so suddenly.

Armitage watched in silence as the ceremony continued, he then waited to see the officers file in to reception area to attempt to catch your eye for small talk. You had been at Kylo’s side the whole time, arm linked with his speaking with the other officers. Most didn’t know that you had been gone for some period of time but the ones that had known that you had defected with Armitage eyed you suspiciously.

You did your best to keep your smile on, feeling Kylo give your arm a light squeeze was reassuring. In the corner of your eye you saw the tiniest bit of ginger hair in the distance, which made you look over quickly to see who it was. She could see him … Armitage; tired and solemn. You had to talk to him and apologize.

Excusing yourself from the group, you let go of Kylo’s arm to walk away to the area where Armitage was waiting for you. Before you could even speak, he took hold of your arm and dragged you into the darkness so he could give you a passionate kiss. Why were you feeling like this? You felt terrible, even though you were with someone you loved. “’Tidge …”

“What is going on, y/n? What is all of this? Why are you with Ren?” he asked, confused. He was still holding your arms and almost shaking you demanding answers.

“Things have changed, Armitage,”

“So you’ve decided to show your face … and what perfect timing too,” Kylo appeared behind you, a blatant smirk on his face, “You see, y/n has been crowned the Empress of the First Order beside me,”

Armitage let you go and stepped back, “What about our plan? We were going to have a family,” he asked, eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t understand, this was all so wrong. Why was it like a switch, turning it on and then suddenly you’d be back with the other lover?

To be honest, you couldn’t give him a straight answer. Anything you said would have broken his heart even more. All you could do was look at him with tear filled eyes as the Knights of Ren appeared and took hold of the former General’s arms.

“I love you, Armitage. I always will…” you said as you watched him be dragged away


End file.
